When I see you again
by KCTribute
Summary: Ha sido un largo día sin tí mi amigo y te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver. Recorrimos mucho desde donde empezamos. Te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver. Cuando te vuelva a ver. Songfic sobre la relación de Katniss y Finnick NO como novios sino como grandes amigos y hermanos aún después de la muerte de Finnick. Pasen y lean.


**Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins no mía.**

 **Sonfic de la canción When I see you again de Wiz Khalifa y Charlie Puth de la película Rápidos y Furiosos 7.**

 **Dedicado a Paul Walker y también a mi segundo amor platónico Finnick Odair.**

It's been a long day without you, my friend

 **(Ha sido un largo día sin ti, mi amigo)**

And I'II tell you all about it when I see you again

 **(Y te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

We've come a long way from where we began

 **(Recorrimos mucho desde donde empezamos)**

Oh I'II tell you all about it when I see you again

 **(Oh y te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

When I see you again

 **(Cuando te vuelva a ver)**

La chica de cabello negro miraba la pintura que su amado había pintado. Hace tanto tiempo que la guerra había terminado, que ya no sufrían hambre ni injusticias pero para la chica fue como si todo fuera ayer.

Porque a pesar de todo, sufrió pérdidas que la dejaron marcada de por vida. Porque perdió a su padre, una cantidad de amigos, aliados, personas inocentes y a su hermana.

Y a su hermano.

Porque aquel chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos color verde mar era eso.

Su hermano.

A pesar de que se conocieron en distintas circunstancias, él fue un gran apoyo. Porque juntos recorrieron un largo camino desde donde empezaron que fue en ese momento en que lo había visto en paños menores, con esa sonrisa coqueta hasta el final, luchando contra esos monstruos que el Capitolio había creado que habían acabado con la vida de Finnick Odair.

Porque ella le contaría todo lo que había pasado cuando el se había ido.

 _Cuando te vuelva a ver._

 _Damn, who knew? All the planes we flew_

 **(Maldición ¿Quién sabía? Todos los aviones que volamos)**

 _Good things we've been through_

 **(Las cosas buenas que pasamos)**

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 **(Que estaría parado aquí parado hablando contigo)**

 _About another path_

 **(Acerca de otro camino)**

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 **(Sé que amábamos salir a la carretera y reír)**

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 **(Pero algo me decía que no duraría)**

 _Had to switch up_

 **(Tuve que cambiar para)**

 _Look at things different see the bigger picture_

 **(Ver las cosas diferentes, ver el panorama entero)**

 _Those were the days_

 **(Esos eran días)**

 _Hard work forever pays_

 **(Que el trabajo dura paga siempre)**

 _Now I see you in a better place_

 **(Ahora te veo en un lugar mejor)**

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 **(¿Cómo podemos no hablar de la familia si la familia es todo lo que tenemos?)**

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 **(Todo lo que he pasado cuando estabas a mi lado)**

 _And now you gone be with me for the last ride_

 **(Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje)**

" _¡Maldición!"-_ pensó la chica- _¿quién hubiera pensado que estaría aquí parada, hablando contigo pero sin ti? ¿Que el poco tiempo que tuvimos para reírnos y divertirnos fuera tan poco?_

Que uno de los momentos en que se divirtieron tan solo 1 segundo fue en el Vasallaje, cuando se pintaron la cara y despertaron a Peeta con un grito espantándolo. Pero ella sabía que no duraría. Que después tuvo que cambiar para ver el mundo y las cosas de diferente manera y ver el panorama entero. Ver la rebelión ya no como una posibilidad sino como un hecho y ser la líder. Esos eran los días en que su trabajo era duro y la paga era poca. Porque su paga era que trajeran a su chico del pan salvo y sano; consiguieron traerlo a salvo pero no tan sano.

 _Ahora te veo en un mejor lugar-_ había escuchado a Peeta decir una vez cuando fueron al distrito 4 y miró al mar, mientras agarraba su mano.

¿Cómo nunca pudieron hablar de lo importante que era la familia? Si era lo más importante. Era otra cosa que agregar a su lista de las cosas malas que la rebelión implicaba. Todo lo que habíamos pasado y lamentablemente la mayoría eran malas pero ambos supieron apoyarse mutuamente. Porque él era el único que entendía lo que ella sentía cuando capturaron a Annie y Peeta. Les arrebataron a sus almas gemelas y sufrieron tanto por ello pero se apoyaban mutuamente.

 _Pero ahora estarás conmigo para mi último viaje_

Sí, puede que él ya no esté para hablar con ella, para soportar sus bromas, para darle consejos pero él estará con ella en otra parte; ella no creía que existiera el cielo ni un infierno pero si creía que existía un lugar mejor a la Tierra, él estaría ahí no solo con ella sino con su esposa, hijo, amigos y con ella.

It's been a long day without you, my friend

 **(Ha sido un largo día sin ti, mi amigo)**

And I'II tell you all about it when I see you again

 **(Y te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

We've come a long way from where we began

 **(Recorrimos mucho desde donde empezamos)**

Oh I'II tell you all about it when I see you again

 **(Oh y te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

When I see you again

 **(Cuando te vuelva a ver)**

Todos estos años han sido difíciles; ya que ella sentía el peso de todas las muertes sobre sus hombros, soportar las pesadillas no solo de ella sino también del chico del pan y también sus flashbacks; esos momentos en que veía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo agarrarse de una silla con los nudillos blancos de tanta fuerza y después abrazándolo. Porque, como dijo una vez el hombre rubio que se emborracha como si no hubiera un mañana: _"No hay vencedores, solo sobrevivientes"_ y tenía razón.

 _Porque cuando te vuelva a ver, todo será diferente._

 _First you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong_

 **(Primero, te vas a tu manera y la vibra se siente fuerte)**

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 **(y lo que es pequeño se vuelve una amistad)**

 _A friendship turned to a bond_

 **(una amistad se vuelve un vínculo)**

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 **(y ese vínculo nunca se romperá)**

 _And the love will never get lost_

 **(y el amor nunca se perderá)**

 _And when brotherhood come first then_

 **(Y cuando la hermandad es primero)**

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 **(Esa línea nunca se cruzará)**

 _Established ton our own_

 **(Establecido por nuestra cuenta)**

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 **(Cuando la línea tuvo que ser dibujada)**

 _And that line is what we reach_

 **(y esa línea es la que alcanzamos)**

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

 **(Así que, recuérdame cuando me haya ido)**

Estaban en plena misión al Capitolio cuando él se fue. La chica ni tiempo tuvo para llorar o lamentarse fue hasta que llegó al Distrito 12 en que las pesadillas se hicieron cargo de recordarle día tras día su gran fracaso de traer a todos con vida y luchar juntos contra el Capitolio pero claro el mundo no es una máquina de deseos. Se sintió muy fuerte su partida ya que el pequeño encuentro con ellos en el Desfile de Tributos se convirtió (sin querer) en una amistad y esa amistad se convirtió en un vínculo; un vínculo que, aunque el no este, nunca se romperá y el amor (fraternal) nunca se perderá porque establecieron una línea de hermandad, y la chica en llamas prometió recordarlo cuando se haya ido y así lo hizo junto con las muertes de los demás en un libro que El chico del pan, El hombre borracho y La chica en llamas hicieron un pacto de nunca olvidarlos.

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 **(¿Cómo podemos no hablar de la familia si la familia es todo lo que tenemos?)**

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 **(Todo lo que he pasado cuando estabas a mi lado)**

 _And now you gone be with me for the last ride_

 **(Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje)**

 _So let the light guide your way,_

 **(Deja que la luz guie tu camino)**

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 **(Mantén cada recuerdo mientras avanzas)**

 _And every road you take will always lead you home_

 **(y cada camino que tomes siempre te llevará a casa)**

 _Home_

 **(Casa)**

 _Deja que la luz te guie tu camino y mientras mantén cada recuerdo de nosotros, tú familia; y nunca nos olvides porque recuerda que cada camino que tomes, siempre te llevará a casa.-_ decía inscrito en la pequeña tumba de improvisada que había cerca del pequeño cementerio del Distrito 4 que ellos dos habían visitado en múltiples ocasiones.

It's been a long day without you, my friend

 **(Ha sido un largo día sin ti, mi amigo)**

And I'II tell you all about it when I see you again

 **(Y te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

We've come a long way from where we began

 **(Recorrimos mucho desde donde empezamos)**

Oh I'II tell you all about it when I see you again

 **(Oh y te diré sobre todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

When I see you again

 **(Cuando te vuelva a ver)**

Porque cuando lo vuelva a ver le diría tantas cosas como que cuando se fue, Annie dejó de lado su locura y se dedicó a cuidar a su hijo que es una copia de él con sus ojos verde mar y cabello dorado cobrizo, que tiene la misma actitud coqueta que su padre pero la paciencia y comprensión de su madre y tiene una gran afición a la pesca, natación y a los cubos de azúcar, que Johanna dejó de sentir ese miedo al agua y que cuida de Annie y del pequeño Finnick y prueba de ello es que ella misma le enseño a nadar, que Haymitch está dándose una oportunidad de ser feliz saliendo con Effie Trinket , que Peeta reinauguró la panadería de su familia y que cada vez sufre menos flashbaks y que ella le dio todo su amor al Chico del pan y que ahora, es (en lo que cabe) feliz.

Ella piensa todo esto cuando siente esos característicos fuertes brazos que la rodean desde la cintura hasta su gran abultado vientre donde descansa su pequeña niña. Otra cosa que contarle.

 _When I see you again_

 **(Cuando te vea otra vez).**

 _See you again_

 **(Te vea otra vez)**

 _When I see you again_

 **OMG no puedo creerlo! Este es mi primer Songfic basado en la relación que tenían Finnick y Katniss pero más como "hermanos" que como amigos. No quería que se confundiera como una relación de novios o algo parecido (todos saben que el único amor de Katniss es Peeta) porque para mí Finnick era más como un hermano para Katniss porque sufrieron casi lo mismo y fue una enorme pérdida para Annie, Peeta, Johanna, y Katniss.**

 **Me lleve 9 páginas de Word (incluyendo la Nota de autora) y espero no haberlas(os) (porque quien sabe igual y hayan chicos leyendo esto) aburrido.**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios háganmelo saber.**

 **Los kiere**

 **-Keyla**


End file.
